2nd Nature
by Krissy3
Summary: Quistis and Seifer find themselves lost within their own worlds, and only their friendship (maybe more!) can help them. Seiftis, or Quister...whatever!


Legal Stuff: Guess what? I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, except for the one that is in my CD player and I don't own Square, with the exception of all square items in my room. Thank you.  
  
*------ Chapter I ------*  
  
  
  
It was a warm morning by the Balamb ocean. Class at the Garden would be starting in a little while, but the young instructer didn't worry.  
  
Quistis Trepe walked along the sandy beach. She wandered around aimlessly with her hands dug deep into her pockets. She plopped down into the warm sand letting her legs stretch out in front of her. The sun rose higher above the ocean, making the insructer feel a sense of comfort, which was the only comfort she ever felt these days. Quistis closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.  
  
Every morning she walked on the lonely beaches shore. She loved being there, just to let her mind wander in all directions. The soft crashing of the waves, the sun reflecting off of the dark water, she could list many things that she liked about the place.  
  
While in deep thought, a lone figure stomped towards the peaceful beach. Quistis' eyes instantly shot open as she heard the figures boots dig into the sand as he moved toward her direction. She hopped up from her sitting position and whirled around, pulling her 'Save the Queen' out of its holder. From the instructers distance, she could only see a large figure of a man, whos shoulders were hunched forward. As he continued to move closer, not noticing her presence, she could easily make out his gray coat, blonde hair, and a scar across his face...'I know that scar...' she thought to herself.  
  
"Seifer..." she said aloud, but almost too silent to be a whisper. The tall man looked up, and noticed the feminin figure standing before him. They stared at eachother for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. Seifer crossed his arms over his chest as a smirk appeared on his scared face.  
  
"Surprise, surprise, Instructer." The man's deep voice cracked.  
  
Quistis put her weapon away as she stared at Seifer in shock. She was speechless, for she hadn't seen the man for over a year. The blonde could only hide how shocked she was, so she smiled playfully.  
  
"Don't call me that Seifer. You know very well that im no longer your instructer." Quistis pointed out in her most motherly tone.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes and choked out a hard laugh. "Whatever you say Instructer.."  
  
Seifer passed her and walked down to the water.  
  
"Seifer, wait!" Quistis trailed behind him, with many questions swirling in her head.  
  
"Where have you been all this time Seifer? Are you ok? Are you coming back to Garden? Where have you been staying?" The blonde instantly stopped talking when Seifer glared at her.  
  
"I definetely didn't come here for an interview instructer, nore do I want one. And why the hell do you care anyway?" Seifer turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Quistis, being as stubborn as she is, moved right in front of him.  
  
"Then why did you come here Mr. Almasy?" Quistis smiled and put her hands on her hips.  
  
Seifer paused and thought for a moment. He couldn't tell her why he came here for. She would have sympathy for him, which was one thing he didn't want.  
  
"It's none of your business instructer!" yelled loudly gently shoved Quistis out of the way and continued walking.  
  
"So sue me for caring!" Quistis hollared back, with a dissapointed look. "I just wanted to know how you were..." the blonde said softly, realizing nothing she would say would have any effect on him.  
  
Seifer grunted and continued to walk away. 'Why does she care so much all of a sudden? She definetely didn't care when I was a student at Garden, it was all about Squall.'  
  
Quistis watched Seifer march off in anger. 'What got him so upset?' she thought to herself. The blonde would have stopped him again, but she knew better. She knew she would see him again, but only fate knew when.  
  
The insructer looked up at the sun, noticing how much higher it had rose in the last few minutes. She glanced at her watch, realizing class would start in a half an hour. She quickly gathered her belongings that layed out on the sand and jogged back to Balamb Garden. "I will see you again, Seifer Almasy..."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Ya! I know it's lame! ^_^' ...and incredibly short, but don't worry guys, I will have chapters up really quick! 


End file.
